


I did it last time

by Mychemicalships



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychemicalships/pseuds/Mychemicalships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you too Frankie. I'm so happy we could have a kid and be a family."</p>
<p>"Me too. We're gonna be the best parents."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I did it last time

"Frankie." Gerard whined. "I did it last time." I sighed and got out of bed, walking to the next room over. I found the cause of the noise- my little princess crying in her crib. I picked up her frail body, holding her close to my chest and rocking her back and forth slowly. The cries still wouldn't stop completely.

I took her back to our room, shaking Gerard so he would wake up. He looked up to see the distressed child, taking her into his arms and singing a lullaby. Lily got quiet, looking up at her dad with a small smile. Both of these people had me so lost. I was in love with both of them so much.

"It's not fair how she loves you more." I whined.

"She loves you Frank. Maybe she was just like 'oh, maybe Gerard will sing me a lullaby.' And wanted me this time. Trust me, she loves you too." Gerard convinced. I took Lily from him, rocking her back and forth again. Her eyes drooped, and eventually she was sound asleep and looking cute as ever.

I went and gently put her down in her crib, tucking her in and retreating back to our room. I smiled at Gerard and he smiled back. I moved to kiss him on the lips, slow and nice. He kissed back, opening his mouth a little and letting my tongue slide in.

"I love you so much Gee." I said after pulling away. "So so much." He pulled me next to him and kept his arms around me, his head on my shoulder.

"I love you too Frankie. I'm so happy we could have a kid and be a family."

"Me too. We're gonna be the best parents."


End file.
